


Another Time

by queermartins



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermartins/pseuds/queermartins
Summary: Fill for the prompt "my son followed you out of the supermarket because we're wearing the same jacket" + supercat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do supercat + "My son followed you out of the supermarket because we're wearing the same jacket"?. Supercat isn't really a ship of mine, please forgive me if this is shitty.
> 
> EDIT: I had to re-upload because ao3 decided it would be a good idea to delete all of my supergirl fics.

Honestly, Cat’s assistant will be the death of her. She had originally thought that this one might outlast all the others, but that thought only lasted a few weeks. To the girl’s credit, she was at least one of the most competent assistants that Cat’s had. Aside from forgetting to inform her personal shopper that she would be needing extra groceries this evening for the dinner party she’s hosting for the Mayor. 

“Sheeva, do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve been spotted in a grocery store?!” Cat almost screeches down the phone. Usually Cat wouldn’t been seen dead doing her own grocery shopping, not even in an emergency, but desperate times call for desperate measures. “Have your desk cleared out by the end of tomorrow.” Drastic though it may seem, she’s fired people for less. She hangs up the phone, pointedly not taking note of how many people gape at her as Carter trails behind her glued to his phone.  
-

It feels like hours of walking down aisles filled with food that never seem to end before she’s ready to leave, not with much help from store staff mind you. 

She’s about to make it to the checkout counter (regular check out, not self service. If she has to do this herself she might as well get some entertainment out of it.) When she feels the absence of Carter’s presence behind her. “Carter?” She whips around to find nothing. Panic starts to rise in her chest. She calls a member of staff from where he’s stacking shelves nearby. “Have you seen my son?” The teenager shrugs at her. “Listen to me you, you specky little toad, if I find out that you saw him and aren’t telling me about it, I’ll make sure that you don’t get a date until you’re at least forty.” The finger pointing might have been a little bit overkill, but she’s never felt this much panic before. Not even when Angelina turned up to the Emmy’s wearing the same dress as her.

“I think I saw him go outside with some girl earlier.” He supplies, Cat wouldn’t be surprised if there was a puddle beneath his feet, the poor boy almost wet himself.

-

She makes it to the parking lot so quickly that she could give Supergirl a run for her money. 

Taking a look around, she spots Carter in the middle of the parking lot talking to a woman wearing a cream colour jacket, similar to the one she’s wearing - though she doubts that the mystery woman’s is Gucci.

“Carter!” He looks up to her as she rushes over, slight smile on his face. 

The woman turns to face Cat, and she’s surprisingly attractive. At least she is until she turns into a stuttering mess.

“Ohmygod. Ohmygod you’re Cat Grant.” She turns to look accusingly at Carter, “You didn’t tell me that your mother is Cat Grant!”

“Hmm, yes...and you are?” Cat takes off her glasses to get a better look at the woman, she seems younger that Cat had originally thought.

“Uh...Kara,” Kara fiddles with her glasses, wrings her hands. “Danvers...Kara Danvers.” She extends her hand towards Cat. “It’s an honour to meet you, Miss Grant.”

Cat decides to humour her, if only to see the girl get more flustered. “I’m sure.” She says as she shakes Kara’s hand. She doesn’t expect Kara’s handshake to be as firm as it is.

“Mom, Kara thinks Settlers of Catan is cool!” Carter says. Realising that Cat is rather unimpressed with the whole situation he ambles on. “I accidentally followed her out of the store because I wasn’t paying attention.”

Cat nods at him, doesn’t mention how Kara looks nothing like she does, and is at least three inches taller. She regards Kara again, makes a show of looking at her. “Yes, well, perhaps thanks are in order. Considering you didn’t kidnap my son.” Cat smiles at her, bordering on a smirk. Kara giggles, looks at the floor briefly. “I’m having a dinner party tonight. You should come.”

“Another time, maybe?” Cat can’t help but quirk her eyebrow at that, forming a perfect arch. It’s been so long since anyone rebuffed her advances that she’s almost forgotten what it feels like.

“Another time?” She can’t help the bite in her tone, though she does try. She’d never be pressed to admit it, but she’s more intrigued than annoyed. Most people don’t work up the courage to reject her at all, so she takes note when someone does.

She can see Kara’s resolve start to waiver; her pupils go wide, she starts to fidget with the rim of her glasses. “It’s just I have a…” Kara’ starts to make nonsensical arm gestures. “A thing...for my job...that I have to go to. It’s not that I don’t want to come, I do. It’s just...work.” She punctuates that last part with another vague arm gesture, to the left this time, which Cat supposes is supposed to be an indication of direction. 

Cat hums noncommittally, plasters a smirk on her face, careful not to cross the line between being flirty and sneering. “Perhaps you can call me.” Kara smiles at that, Cat puts on her glasses, partly for effect and partly because she doesn’t want to risk being temporarily blinded by Kara’s smile just a few short days before a television appearance. “We’re going to be late.” She says to Carter, turning towards the car.

“Miss Grant! You haven’t given me your number!” Kara calls out after her. Cat allows herself a small smile, turning it into her standard flirting smile as she turns to face Kara.

“Another time.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [ tumblr ](http://agentdamnnvers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
